


lazy days

by greyskiesblack



Series: dinoweek 2017 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Ignis has a hard time getting out of bed when Dino stays over.Written for Day 6 of Rarepairs Week.





	lazy days

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is "spooning."

It takes Ignis almost a _week_ to notice the problem.

The first night Dino stayed over, Ignis woke up late. Well, he woke up _on time_ , but he didn’t get out of bed. Dino was curled around him like an extra blanket, warm and _snuggly_ and a little irresistible. Ignis pressed what he _thought_ was the snooze button and rolled over to enjoy ten more minutes of being gorgeously _warm_.

And then he woke up to Gladiolus calling him, asking where the _hell he was_. An _hour later_.

Dino hadn’t even moved. He could sleep through _anything_.

The second night Dino stayed over, which was really just an extension of the _first_ night, since they both ended up pretending to be sick and barely leaving Ignis’ bed, went much the same.

Ignis set two alarms, though. Just in case.

He woke up to the second one and slid out of bed, shivering in the sudden cold and swearing at his phone. Dino murmured something and shifted in his sleep. Ignis _really_ wanted to climb back under the blankets.

“Dino?” Ignis put a hand on Dino’s shoulder and gently shook him. Then a little _less_ gently, because Dino hadn’t moved.

Dino groaned and caught Ignis’ hand. Tugged him closer. “Sleep,” he whined. “Let’s sleep.”

“I have _work_ ,” Ignis reminded him gently. “And so do you.”

Dino groaned and squinted up at Ignis. “Okay, okay. I’m awake.”

Ignis nodded and went for a quick shower. When he came back, Dino had _fallen back asleep_.

By the time he’d gotten Dino awake enough to be shoved into the shower, Ignis was late. _Again_.

 

The third night was the weekend. Ignis had _meant_ to get started on another pile of reports, but Dino had called and brought a bottle of wine with him, and well, reports didn’t stand a chance.

On Saturday Ignis didn’t want to get out of bed because of the hangover.

On Sunday it was because Dino was still pressed against Ignis’ back with his fingers laced in Ignis’. They slept until _noon_. Ignis never slept that late. It felt incredibly decadent.

And a little refreshing. Even if it meant Ignis had to order take out because he forgot to go shopping.

 

“You can’t keep staying over,” Ignis points his fork at Dino. “You’re too sleepy in the mornings.”

“Six isn’t morning.” Dino leans over and swipes one of Ignis’ dumplings. “It’s a late night.”

“Maybe for you.” Ignis leans against Dino’s arm. “But I have to be at the Citadel early.”

“Your job sucks.” Dino sighs and kisses Ignis’ hair. “Besides, _you’re_ the one keeping me up all night.”

Ignis adjusts his glasses and tries to control his blush. “That isn’t… _entirely_ true.”

Dino grins. “Then we _both_ keep each other up.” He sets his bowl aside and moves Ignis’ plate away. “Besides.” He shifts until he’s straddled Ignis’ lap. “I sleep better here.”

Ignis opens his mouth to argue but Dino leans down and kisses Ignis’ neck. _And_ slides his warm hands up under Ignis’ shirt. His argument flies right out of his head. “Dino-” Ignis arches his back as Dino keeps kissing. “Stop - being - _impossible_.” Ignis squeezes his eyes shut and wriggles until Dino climbs off him.

“I’m not being impossible.” Dino nuzzles against Ignis as he settles back on the couch. “Just… _insatiable_.”

Ignis takes his glasses off before they end up fogged up and sets them on the arm of the couch. “You have to go _home_. I’ll get in trouble.”

“Will you?” Dino slides his hand slowly up Ignis’ thigh. “Maybe you should just ask if you can start working later.”

Ignis considers it for a moment as Dino leans forward and brushes his lips over Ignis’ ear. “Or just call in sick. For a week. Or a month.”

Ignis rolls his eyes and turns towards Dino. “I can’t do that.”

“Pity.” Dino leans forward and kisses Ignis. “What about a vacation?”

“A vacation?” Ignis narrows his eyes. “Kings don’t _get_ vacations.”

“But you’re not a king.” Dino leans closer and starts unbuttoning Ignis’ shirt. “Surely advisors get time off. To recharge their advising batteries.”

Ignis scoffs and swats Dino’s hand away. “I doubt they’d let me.”

“Ask.” Dino puts his hand back on Ignis’ thigh. “ _Please_?”

Ignis swallows. “In the morning.” He tugs Dino closer and gives him a lingering kiss. “I’ll call in the morning.”

“Good.” Dino straddles Ignis’ lap again and runs his fingers down Ignis’ buttons. “Now where was I?”

 

Ignis wakes up with Dino pressed against his back and curled around him. He fumbles for his phone and winces at the time. Maybe he should just say he has the flu. Killer flu.

He ends up making a _very_ polite inquiry about time off that’s _ruined_ when Dino nuzzles closer and tells Ignis to go back to sleep. The woman on the other end of the phone laughs and says she’ll see what she can do. Then she tells Ignis to go enjoy himself and hangs up.

His reputation is going to be _ruined_.

  
He ends up getting three whole _weeks_ of vacation time. Not that he and Dino _go_ anywhere. They just snuggle in bed and sleep late. It’s the best three weeks of Ignis’ life. And the _laziest_.

**Author's Note:**

> lazy vacations are in fact the best kind.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [breaking news](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538060) by [yodepalma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma)




End file.
